


Stay

by Deiohx



Series: Dragon Fish Heaven [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Confessions, Crush, Dragonborn - Freeform, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Lance, Insecurity, Lance is a flirt, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pirates, Song Lyrics, Sway, We Die Like Men, dasher is flustered, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiohx/pseuds/Deiohx
Summary: Falling in love is a long and painful experience, don’t you think?
Relationships: Lance Mcloverboy/Dasher
Series: Dragon Fish Heaven [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962607
Kudos: 1





	Stay

Dasher was starving

Not for food. He knew what hunger felt like, and this was different. It made his chest ache, despite not having any physical signs of an injury. 

Dasher could play stupid, say he didn’t know what he was craving for, but that would be a lie. He knew one hundred percent what it was he wanted, what he desired. Or rather who.

Lance. 

It wasn’t love at first sight, no, if anything it was mild annoyance and confusion at first sight. Dasher still doesn’t understand why it’s Lance he wants. At first he thought the bloodlust in him just wanted to eat him, but the thought of the merfolk getting even the slightest bit hurt made his heart ache even more. 

It was a slow realization, but if you were to ask him, he would probably say it started on one of the first days after meeting Lance. The exact moment he saw Lance defend himself. He could still remember that moment so clearly. 

A guard was looking for Paric, and in the struggle of keeping the guard away, Lance had gotten himself arrested. 

“ hey! I never said anything about a price! I was just coming with a suggestion!” Lance yelled at the guard. He was not gonna get arrested for prostitution. The guard only shrugged “ I have authority. I can technically do whatever I want, now what’s your name?” The guard asked. 

Dasher knew something moved in him as he saw what happened next. “ none of your business!” And then Lance kicked the guard over the shin. 

It wasn’t a graceful or powerful moment. In fact, it was quite comedic. Watching the guy wither in pain as Lance struggled to get out of the handcuffs. But it was that moment it started. The moment that moved something in Dasher, but he wasn’t quite sure what. 

Dasher had experienced love before, both romantic and platonic. But never something quite like the one he had for Lance. 

The merfolk could infuriate him, Thor have mercy, Dasher wanted to throw Lance overboard sometimes. But Lance was also the only one so far who seemed to actually see him. 

and Dasher was sure he could see Lance too. 

Dasher was grateful Lance had a very affectionate personality. He treasured all the small touches Lance would lay on him. A hand on his shoulder, the brushing of fingers, and who could forget all the times Dasher had to carry Lance back to the ship after a night of drinking in land. 

Dasher was always worried Lance would fall out of his hammock and break his neck on nights like that. In the beginning, he just wanted to be a good friend and tugged Lance into Dasher’s own hammock. The merfolk being too black out drunk to actually know the difference. Dasher would just take one of the free ones for the night, he didn’t mind. 

the night after those, Dasher’s pillow would smell like Lance. You would expect it to smell like fish, but it wasn’t. It was sweet like flowers, and yet still a bit salty, like the ocean they sailed on. Dasher couldn’t describe it, but he didn’t need to. It was Lance, and that’s all he needed to know. 

but after months of doing this, Dasher realized he might be a bit selfish. It started getting more common. Lance was barely even drunk sometimes when Dasher helped him up in the dragonborn’s bed. If you asked into it, Dasher would never admit it. He would never in his life admit he liked the scent Lance left in his bed. Mostly because Dasher knew how creepy it would be to admit.

especially to Lance. He would never tell him how Dasher felt whenever Lance did any of those things. He would just enjoy what little things he could have from his side of the line. 

that was until one night. 

the lights of the lanterns shined down on them as Dasher walked from the bar and to the docks. The sound of music and loud yelling behind them. Lance was holding onto the end of Dasher’s yellow scarf, poking a finger through one of the many burnt holes in the fabric. 

“Daaaaaaasheeeer~” Lance dragged his name out in a purr, dark blue eyes looking up at him. Dasher sighed, begging Thor in his mind that whatever Lance was about to say was kid friendly. Lance could be a real flirt, and Dasher was only so strong. 

“ yes Lance?” he asked and looked down at him. Lance was laying in his arms, head resting against the blue scaled bicep and his legs hanging off next to the other arm. Lance giggled and poked the horn on Dasher’s chin “ your horn makes it look like you have a goatee”. Dasher lifted an eyebrow “ and is that bad?”. 

Lance shook his head, his fins going low as he continued to giggle “ nope, it really suits you~”. Lance’s eyes returned to the yellow scarf in his hands. Dasher stepped onto the bridge of the docks, the wood creaking underneath him.

“ I like your horns” Lance mumbled and yawned, Lance's fins stretching all the way up, before laying down again “ do you ever forget they’re there and bonk them against things?”. 

Dasher chuckled, walking up the walkway to their ship “ no, when you live with horns long enough, you kinda learn” he said. Dasher opened up the door into the crew’s sleep chamber. Lance nodded, his head moving back to hang off Dasher’s arm “everything is upside down?”. 

Dasher shook his head amused, he gently hushed him as he walked past the other hammocks full of their sleeping friends. His and Lance’s hammocks were in the back of the room. Lance always slept on the hammock over Dasher. He placed Lance down on his hammock. 

Lance let go of Dasher’s scarf and smiled “ thank you D~” he said as Dasher pulled the blanket up over Lance. Dasher smiled, leaning in over Lance “ you’re welcome Lance, goodnight”. Dasher stood up right, turning to go to one of the other hammocks, but Lance’s hand grabbed onto the glove on Dasher’s arm.

Dasher looked back down at him “ do you need something?” he asked. Lance looked up at him with sad eyes, Dasher was already trapped the moment he looked down at him. His heart aching, wanting to know what had upset the merfolk. 

Lance’s fins went down “won’t you stay?”. 

Dasher bit the inside of his cheek, he couldn’t make himself pull his hand away. This was different from all the other nights. Lance would always suggest they share the hammock, but always in relation with flirting. This was the first time Lance had suggested it so.. Innocently.

Dasher looked to the side, trying not to focus on the mess of Lance’s white curls or the pout of his lip. “ I um.. I shouldn’t” Dasher tried, but Lance just asked “ why not?”. Dasher blushed slightly, thankful for the darkness of the room “ um.. It can’t hold us both?” Dasher offered as a reason. 

even in Lance’s drunken state, he didn’t buy it. He tugged on Dasher’s glove “ even a loxodon could sleep in here.. Please stay?”

Dasher glupped, his throat felt dry “ Lance I shouldn't-”

“please stay”

“It’s a bad idea-”

“Stay”

“But”

“Stay”

“Lance, you're drunk-”

“Please..” 

Dasher tried, he really tried, but he couldn’t deny Lance that simple request. He sighed and nodded “ okay”. The smile he got was enough to light up the whole room in Dasher’s opinion. He would kill another man if it meant Lance would smile to him. 

it took some fumbling, but Dasher managed to lay down on the hammock, Lance laying on his chest to fit. The merfolk smiled with content as he drifted off to sleep off the alcohol. 

Dasher’s hands moved careful around, laying one on Lance’s waist and the other on Lance’s shoulder. He told himself it was just to make sure Lance didn’t fall out, but he knew better. 

his heart was beating faster in his chest, he was surprised Lance couldn’t feel it. He looked down at him, the light from the moon and the town shined through the window, and lit up Lance’s face. The soft smile, the slight blush from the alcohol and the messy curls framing the blue scales on Lance’s cheek, made him look so happy. It made Dasher’s heart skip a beat. 

the dragonborn smiled gently and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep, enjoying this moment of having Lance in his arms. 

moments like that were just enough to actually calm whatever starving feeling Dasher had for a brief moment. Enough to keep the beast inside him satisfied.

……….

There was one problem with liking Lance. And it was the fact that everyone seemed to like him. Lance had a way about him, making every man he wanted to look his way, almost breaking necks as he walked by. 

What was worse, was seeing as men would touch and look at Lance, and how Lance looked back at them. Half lid eyes he wished would look his way. It only made the starving feeling in Dasher’s chest worse. 

A true siren of the sea. 

The mission was simple. Storm needed the map for a hidden treasure, a map some bounty hunter was in possession of. They knew where he would be. The local bar of the town. They would sneak in and snatch it while he was distracted. 

And lucky for them, that bounty hunter had a taste for seafood. 

Kath was leaning up against the bar besides Dasher. The bar was crowded, loud and the smell of alcohol in the air. Dasher looked down at Kath “ how much longer are we going to wait?” He asked. Kath just shrugged as she looked up at the Dragonborn “ how should I know. Lance likes to take his time”

Dasher looked out over the crowd. He could see Storm and Paric on the other side of the room, sitting a table behind the bounty hunter, waiting for Lance’s diversion, so they could grab the map.

Dasher grumbled and lifted the glass of beer in his hand “ well it’s taking too long.”. Kath chuckled. If there was one thing Lance was good at, it was testing people’s patience. She pointed at the glass in the Dasher's hand “ can I have a sip?” She asked. 

Dasher was about to say no when music started to play, it was a playful melody, it caught everyone’s attention and pulled their eyes to the scene. And there he stood.

Lance…

as the first few tunes of the song still played, Lance swayed his hips ever so gently to the rhythm. His back was turned to the audience until he suddenly spun around to sing, and Dasher his heart almost stopped. “When marimba rhythms starts to play, Dance with me, Make me sway, Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, Hold me close, Sway me more~”. 

Dasher had heard Lance sing before, but that had only been small tunes and hums. But hearing Lance sing like this was like nothing Dasher had ever imagined. His voice was so smooth, the words dancing in the air along with the music. It was hypnotising to watch the merfolk move. 

“I can hear the sounds of violins, Long before it begins, Make me thrill as only you know how, Sway me smooth, sway me now~” Lance’s arms came to up to hold himself, and looked out over the audience with half lid eyes, and for a moment Dasher thought Lance looked at him. He felt his cheeks heating up, completely lost in the song like the rest of the bar. 

he could have stood there for hours, watching Lance like he was the only thing in the world. That is, if it hadn’t been for Kath kicking him in the shin to snap him out of it. She whispered through her teeth “ pay attention”. 

how the hell was he supposed to do that with Lance singing like that?!

Dasher was grateful the light was so dim in the bar, hoping it was hiding his blush. Kath rolled her eyes “ just keep a lookout”. Oh, he would be on the lookout, don’t you worry about that.

Dasher didn’t have any big part of the plan, he was more there in case things went sideways and a fight broke out. Dasher looked over towards Storm and Paric, the sea elf was out of his seat, standing behind the bounty hunter, most likely taking the map as they spoke. Dasher looked away again so he wasn’t drawing unwanted attention to them. Kath grabbed the beer glass out of his hand and went to sneak towards Storm and Paric's table. 

Paric handed the map to Storm under the table, and Storm handed it to Kath as the human placed down the half drunk beer on the table. She sneaked it under her shirt and made her way back to Dasher as calm and quiet as she had when she left the bar. 

she looked up at him out of the corner of her eye “ i'm gonna bounce before they notice it’s gone” she said. Dasher just nodded “ okay”, his eyes glued to the scene. Kath looked up at the scene to see Lance was still the center of attention in the bar, and looking up at Dasher again, it seemed he was just as lost in the song as they were. 

Kath smirked “ and i’m gonna cut my head off and place it in your hammock”, Dasher just nodded, clearly not paying attention like he should. “ hm that sounds good” he nodded, never taking his eyes off Lance. 

she chuckled and mumbled “ gay”, and then she went towards the door. 

Dasher stayed in his spot, watching as Lance sang, repressing a jealous rumble when some of the other men whistled towards the merfolk. 

the two of them locked eyes again, and Lance gave him a smile that made Dasher’s heart flutter. Dasher couldn’t help but smile back. He could have stood there for hours, but a hit on his arm drew him out of the song.

Storm frowned lightly and whispered “ let’s go”. Dasher looked up at the scene quick “ but, what about Lance?” he asked. She looked up at the scene as well “ he’ll be fine. He'll meet us back at the ship when he’s done” she said and pulled on his arm, dragging the dragonborn with her. 

…………...

Dasher stood on the deck of the ship, watching and waiting for Lance to return. He felt a bit anxious, he wished he had stayed and waited for him. They all knew what kind of trouble Lance could get into when he was left alone for too long. 

it was dark by the time Lance finally returned. The sun had disappeared behind the ocean hours ago. Dasher crossed his arms over his chest as Lance sashay his way up on the ship. “ What took you so long?” Dasher asked. 

Lance’s hair and clothes still looked perfected, so he hadn’t spent the night with another drunk idiot, which relieved the beast inside Dasher. Lance smiled “i was on my way when something caught my eye”. The merfolk held up his hand to show his fingers covered in rings he definitely hadn’t left with. “or should I say finger?~” Lance smirked and turned his hand to admire the rings. 

a frown found its way onto Dasher’s face “you spend the night stealing?”. Lance nodded, looking too proud for his own good “ yeah, and I didn’t even have to take my clothes off”. 

“ I was worried” Dasher said through gritted teeth, but it only gave him a raised eyebrow from Lance “ I don’t remember asking you to”. That was true, Dasher had no business telling Lance what he could and couldn’t do.

“ I know, I just.. You’re my friend” Dasher said. “ that doesn’t obligate you to wait for me” Lance crossed his arms, looking away from Dasher. The frown on Dasher’s face deepened “why are you mad at me? I thought we were past this”.

“ we are” Lance's voice still held that angry tone. Dasher hated hearing that tone, it tainted that beautiful voice. It hurt even more knowing it was aimed at him. 

“then why are you mad?” Dasher asked, stepping closer to Lance. “because you’re looking at me like i’m… dirty” Lance knew lying to Dasher never worked, the dragonborn had a way of looking right through him and his lies. Being honest was just easier with Dasher. 

that shocked Dasher. He never wanted for Lance to feel bad, and especially not because of him. “ I don’t look at you like that” Dasher tried to reassure him, but it didn’t seem to do anything for Lance. 

“ yes you do” the fins on Lance’s head was pressed down. He looked back up at Dasher again “ I don’t wanna talk about this. I’m going to bed”. But Dasher stepped into his path before he could leave. 

“ well, I do want to talk” Dasher said “ I don’t want you to think I see you like that. I mean, I don’t like what you’re doing, but that doesn’t change the way I see you” Dasher tried to explain. 

“ I don’t understand you sometimes, Dasher” Lance chuckled in disbelief, shaking his head lightly. “ I get you don’t like being flirted with, but other men do” Lance frowned “and what I do with them is none of your business. I just, I don't get why you find it so disturbing?”. 

“ I don’t find it disturbing?” Dasher said

Lance crossed his arms “ then why? it’s not like you actually like me back, so why do you care?”. That grabbed Dasher’s attention. Like him back? he didn’t say ‘ like him like that’, no, he said Dasher didn’t like him back.

Lance likes him back!

“ I do like you” Dasher took a step closer. He tried to take Lance's hand, but Lance pulled his hand away from him and looked away again “ not the same way I like you..”.

Dasher opened his mouth, trying not to shake as he processed the fact Lance actually liked him “ Lance, i-”, but Lance cut him off “don’t. I’m not gonna let you reject me”. The merfolk finally looked back at him “i know it, okay?. I know I'm not exactly the guy anyone wants to bring home to mother dearest. And I know that my past and reputation is..” Lance’s fins laid down flat, a heartbroken look in his dark eyes. Lance blinked any tears threatening to form away. 

“ you don’t like me like that and i’m fine with it”

a silence fell over them.

the waves gently rocking the ship, the sound of seagulls in the air still present in the night air. Lance holds himself, he’s starting to freeze. 

“you weren’t even supposed to know, so let’s just pretend this never happened” Lance turned around to leave, wanting to leave Dasher and this conversation on the deck. In his mind, Dasher could see him slipping away, out of his fingers and into the arms of someone else. 

Dasher grabbed Lance’s arm, his claws almost digging into his skin, the fins on Lance jumping up in surprise. Dasher pulled him to his chest, he laid his other hand behind Lance’s head. Lance didn’t even get the time to say anything before Dasher kissed him.

Lance barely stood on his feet, the toes of his boots barely touching the floor. The arm Dasher was still holding onto, grabbed the dragonborn's shirt. It took a moment for Lance to react. He didn’t move away, he didn’t fight. His free hand moved up and held Dasher’s cheek, as the kiss deepened. 

they could have stood there for hours, but they eventually had to pull away to breath. Both of their faces were blood red. Dasher had a serious look in his eyes, he still held Lance close against him, too afraid of letting him go.

“ you do not get to tell me how I feel” Dasher panted slightly “ I been in love with you for months, so you don’t get to tell me I don’t like you. I am in love with you and it’s driving me crazy”.

Lance was quiet as he watched Dasher start to pour his heart out to him. “ never in my life have I felt so, so.. Confused!” Dasher wanted to use the right words, but with Lance, nothing he said ever sounded right. “ I can’t stand seeing you hurting and you make me so angry and worried I wanna scream at you, and yet I can’t stop smiling whenever I think about you!” Dasher raised his voice, but it didn’t scare Lance. 

“ I don't know how to act around you” Dasher confessed “ because all I want to do is make you happy, and see you smile” he loosened his grip on Lance, letting Lance leave if this situation was too much for him. 

Dasher had fought in battle many times, but he had never felt so vulnerable as he did right there. Holding and confessing his heart to Lance, even when he knew Lance liked him. A small voice in his head anxiously told him, maybe Lance didn’t mean it in a romantic way, but that didn’t matter. Dasher’s feeling was out in the open now.

the hand holding Lance’s arm shook slightly. Lance stroked the scales over Dasher’s cheek, admiring the tiny scars covering him. His finger lightly traced over his skin. Dasher couldn’t help leaning into it, letting it sooth his anxious thoughts. 

“please stay”

“ I will”


End file.
